danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:TownofSalemMurders/How to make an effective Villian
This was kinda on the fly... First of all, don't make him self-aware that what he is evil. Villians like Bowser, Dr. Eggman, and cartoon-ish villians are self-aware that what they are doing is in fact, evil. It takes away from their evil-ness, and I know that these guys are catered towards kids for a reason, but I mean, Bowser looks awesome. He is a fire-breathing turtle with spikes on his shell. He owns a empire to rival modern day empires, and is constantly keeping trouble for the Mushroom Kingdom and Mario, whether it be by turning all the citizens into blocks, or invading the Kingdom with his endless army. But, he gets thwarted easily, not even being a considerable threat in combat, and in SSB4, a FIGHTING game, he is low-tier. He does not even scare a butterfly, seemingly from his trailer. Let's take a look at what a 'proper villian' is. I use that term lightly because some people think of a villian as a comical fool, who stumbles over himself. A great example is Cyrus from Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum. I know I just contradicted myself by saying cartoon-ish character, but Cyrus is a legitimate villian. His different view on society isn't evil, it's unique. He doesn't claim what he does is wrong, it's just he has a new and perverted view on society. The key word is 'different'. They aren't all mass murderers with an evil view on society. They have different views and don't think their way through it all the way. There are some good insane villians, but the ones that make you think about morals and ethics, are the normal average everyday person. He is just like you, he just views society differently. He might have had a different upbringing. Part of why villians in the Pokemon universe are great are because of what they are trying to accomplish, and that's why people make theories on the villian and evil team of a Pokemon game, sometimes even proving evidence that you, the player are a villian. Let's look at the villians of the Pokemon universe and see what really makes them shine. Giovanni is first. He is a normal business-man until he finds out about Mew. He successfully makes a clone who goes beserk. The whole reason he formed Team Rocket, to find Mewtwo. He goes to Mt. Moon, where you first meet Team Rocket, and attempts to take a fossil, to use a prehistoric pokemon that is unfamiliar to Mewtwo, hopefully win. They are both bug types, which was one of the only super-effective typing to Psychic then, but you foiled. He then tries to convince you to join TR by using the Nugget Bridge, which you decline. A TR grunt steals the TM dig in Cerulean for Giovanni's gym, since he is a ground type user, but you stop him. You see him again in Saffron, when he tries to use Silph Co's Master Ball to attempt to catch Mewtwo, which you foil. Starting to see a pattern? The main base in Celadon is where they gain money. They steal money from the casinos to fund these projects. It's criminal work for a good cause, stopping Mewtwo. Are TR really the bad guys? And it brings into question, Is it morally right to do bad things for the greater good? Back to the story, You foil that, and so they goto Lavender Town to contact Dr.Fuji, who declines, (Side note: Lavender Town residents state that TR killed a Marowak, but did they really?) and goes through the Pokemon Tower to capture Ghost Pokemon, also super effective to Psychic, but you foil that. In a fit of anger, he goes to the gym in Viridian to rebuild, which you foil, again. You become the strongest trainer in Kanto and catch Mewtwo, which Giovanni was trying to do, but faster. He has good reason to. You are what, 11 years old? He is a full grown adult! He knows what he is doing! But time, and time again, you stop him from trying to save the world, from a raging beast. Are you the villian? Now to show how this all ties together. Villians are great because you can relate to them. They have different views and morals, and if a virtual character can make you think about life, that's some good story-telling to me. I want to see more of that. So, if you want to make a good villian, just make him different. Not too different, mind you, but able to distinguish between Bowser-levels-of-crazy and a normal human... Category:Blog posts